1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to recreational and entertainment playthings such as construction sets, 3-D puzzles and transformable toys: and more particularly to processed comestibles made of moldable foodstuff which are convertible into playthings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainment playthings such as construction sets, 3-D puzzles and transformable toys are typically fabricated of substantially rigid materials such as plastic, metal, wood, cardboard and other nonsoluble indigestible materials. The general idea behind such playthings is to provide a finite construction object in a problem-solving form for recreational and entertainment purposes.
Such playthings do not usually provide edible rewards past playtime and are not pleasurable beyond the psychological satisfaction resulting from bringing the device to its completion. Once built, the entertainment activity is essentially over and the device is either left in the finished state or disassembled.
As an example, the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,568 discloses a puzzle system having uniquely-shaped pieces which can be assembled either as a three-dimensional toy or as a two-dimensional jigsaw-type puzzle.
Moreover, satisfaction being a relatively short-lived emotion, to rebuild the same plaything a second or third time is not as much fun as is experienced the first time. In any event, it would be desirable for a plaything with temporary entertainment value to be intrinsically edible and provide health and nutritional qualities which are additionally satisfying as well.